


Third Time’s a Charm

by embfic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Forced Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kidnapping, Knives, Multi, Post-Canon, Reader Hates Androids, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence, Yandere, Yandere Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embfic/pseuds/embfic
Summary: “Ralph is finished,” he announced, pulling on your arm toward the dining area. “You can look now!”“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” A sickening weight settled in your stomach, leaving no room for hunger.This was going to end miserably.
Relationships: Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Third Time’s a Charm

At least he was improving.

The first time Ralph made “dinner” you explained that humans don’t eat fully intact animals, guts and all. You weren’t sure what disturbed you more, the creature’s lifeless eyes staring at you from the dining table or Ralph’s insistence that he was being a good husband, rambling as he waved his knife too close to your face.

Androids couldn’t get married, but that didn’t stop him from trapping you in an abandoned cabin deep in the snowy woods and pretending the two of you were a couple. “It’s not as bad as Ralph’s last house,” he assured you, dragging you inside while you thrashed and wondered why the _fuck_ this deranged machine wasn’t turned into scrap before the recall centers shut down.

He thought a possum carcass would make you feel right at home.

It didn’t.

The second time Ralph cooked, you already had a few weeks to earn his trust, and he rewarded you by keeping his hands free of sharp objects. Easing his paranoia involved slow movements, a soft voice, and obedience. He loved you, supposedly, but you were one of _them_. You were human. Playing house with Ralph wasn’t your idea of fun, but going along with his delusions meant you didn’t constantly fear for your life. Win-win scenario.

Unfortunately he charred your meal to a crisp by accident and you hid under the bed after refusing to eat, shielding yourself from yelling, fists pounding against the table, attempts to grab you…

Your compliance and his patience both had limits.

Thankfully, Ralph’s extensive knowledge of plants proved useful even in the dead of winter. Sometimes he also brought packaged food to the cabin. Where it came from he wouldn’t tell, but you hoped someone would trace his stealing to you. The risk likely prompted his obsession with learning how to cook wild animals. After the last two disasters though he wouldn’t try again, right?

A few weeks later you woke up to Ralph next to you in bed.

Usually he sat in a nearby chair all night making sure you didn’t “try anything.” However, this morning he slung an arm across your chest and whispered excitedly about plans for dinner.

When he fell silent you struggled to keep your breathing steady.

“Ralph has something else to tell you too...”

He lowered his eyes, pausing to find the words. “Ralph knows he hasn't been kind. He gets angry and...” Tightening his hold, he pressed his face into your shoulder. “And does things he regrets. Ralph wants you to be happy here, but that can’t happen if he’s cruel. So from now on he’s going to be better, okay?”

You didn’t reply. Neither of you needed to get your hopes up. Fortunately he was content with silence, sinking deeper into the mattress as he adjusted himself closer to you. The two of you stayed in bed for a while.

Eventually Ralph sat up, planting a kiss on your cheek before heading out.

He hated leaving you alone. You once took the opportunity to run. That day ended with exhaustion overtaking your freezing body from hours of wandering between endless trees, and Ralph carrying you back to the cabin after tracking you down. Sitting in front of the fireplace with you in his lap, he held on and didn’t let go for a long time.

It took days to get Ralph back outside, but you promised to never abandon him again, and you meant it. In order to find a way out of these woods you needed his help.

So instead of running, you spent the morning searching for new hiding spots.

——

“Ralph is finished,” he announced hours later, pulling on your arm toward the dining area. “You can look now!”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” A sickening weight settled in your stomach, leaving no room for hunger. Despite what he said earlier this was going to end miserably.

Sometimes Ralph seemed happy, but the people who marred him did more than physical damage. He didn’t give you details about that night, simply stating that humans attacked him. In fact, he never offered to elaborate on his past. He mentioned other androids occasionally, a mother, a little girl, a detective, but your questions were quickly dismissed.

If Ralph had anyone else to go to, he obviously preferred you, but your “love” couldn't fix the deep, blue scars tearing through his eye and covering half of his face. It couldn’t fix anything else either.

He brought you to the table and presented his creation, hands clasped tightly as his gaze fell to the floor. “Ralph tried his best. What do you think?”

The smell hit you first, and once you realized where it was coming from you turned to him.

“It looks good!”

Lighted candles encircled the source of a sharp, earthy scent, a piece of dark meat cooked on a fire. Next to an empty plate Ralph had placed a cup, knife, and fork at one end of the table.

His expression lit up at your response. “Sit, sit!” he said, pulling out the wooden chair in front of the place setting. Ralph took the seat across, giving you full view of his beaming smile.

“I don’t know what to say...” This wasn’t dinner. This was a dinner _date_.

“Don’t say anything, eat!” he replied. “Unless you’re going to say nice things about Ralph. Then talk.”

You chuckled softly at that. Ralph groaned, putting his hands over his face and letting his head hang.

“What is it?” God, if you somehow ruined everything…

“That's the first time,” he whined, voice muffled by his palms.

“First time?” 

He finally looked up at you, _blushing_. “That’s the first time since we’ve been together… The first time Ralph has heard you laugh.”

“Oh.”

You decided to shift the focus to the food. “What exactly is this?”

“Deer. Ralph looked for something big this time so you’d have enough.” He watched intently as you picked up the knife and cut a piece for yourself, finally tasting his work. “Do you like it?” he asked. “Is it succulent?”

You hummed approvingly through a full mouth. Even after receiving the answer he craved, Ralph examined your face for any discontent. You swallowed and cleared your throat. “How long _have_ we been together, exactly?” Expecting to escape sooner, you never bothered counting the days.

“Hm? Oh, about a month and a half. It’s January.” 

You tensed up. “Wait, it’s already 2039?”

“Is that bad?” he asked. “Was Ralph supposed to say something?”

“It’s…” This isn’t how you imagined the new year would start. “It’s fine. I just lost track of time.” Every day was the same. The same woods, the same cabin, the same _android_. Sure, your previous housing situation wasn’t ideal, but at least you had personal autonomy.

“Ralph doesn’t care about human holidays, but if you want him to… Ralph can do something next time.”

Next time, as in Valentine’s Day?

You were _not_ going to be here for that.

“Hey, you’re a WR600, right?” you asked, changing the subject yet again. “You did yard work and stuff?”

“I…” He glanced away and shifted in his seat. “Yes. Why?”

Maybe he was bored too.

“Just didn’t think you’d be into this. Cooking, taking care of someone. Almost like a household android.” Resting your face on your hand, you attempted to appear relaxed. “You ever miss your old job?”

“Ralph doesn’t want to go back. Being with you, here, it’s the best thing that’s happened to him.”

 _Happened_. That’s how he saw this? You two _happened_ to be together?

When you demanded answers after he kidnapped you he only revealed bits and pieces, but from what you could gather that dilapidated building you spent the night in was his “home.” Fearful of humans, he hid, watching you from a distance. You looked scared too. He wanted to reach out, to stop your shivering and protect you from whoever was outside shouting your name and stomping past the house.

But he stayed put, listening to you leave the next morning after you discovered something _unpleasant_ upstairs. While you were gone Ralph fled the city for some reason, shortly before the android revolution and mass evacuations. Detroit’s human-free status made it easy for him to come back and search for any clues of where you went, armed with the knowledge of your name and a knife. Turns out you didn’t stray too far, taking advantage of the free real estate everyone left behind.

But your reunion wasn’t anyone’s fault. It _happened_.

“It’s just, I feel like I’m not pulling my own weight,” you said. “I can’t really do much since I’m not supposed to go outside.”

“Ralph doesn’t mind, androids don’t get tired like humans do. Ralph’ll take care of you. Always.”

You stifled a long, loud sigh. “But I’d like to help more,” you insisted, eyes widening as an idea formed. “We could go hunting together! You can show me around the woods. Bonding time, you know?”

“No!” Ralph’s voice grew frantic. “You shouldn’t… It’s dangerous. It’s cold, you could get lost again, or hurt, or-”

“Never mind!” you assured him. “It was just a suggestion. I’m staying inside, alright?” Pushing him wouldn’t solve anything.

But neither would doing nothing.

“Is that how you see me, though?” you asked. “Helpless? Unable to take care of myself? I was in a tough spot when you first saw me but I’m not-”

Ralph stood and slammed his hands against the table. “ENOUGH!”

Refusing to meet your eyes he loomed over you, unmoving. 

After a few seconds Ralph inhaled sharply, running his fingers through his hair and slumping into his seat. “You need to finish your food.”

You ate in silence.

Studying Ralph was a habit you picked up out of necessity. His huddled form, the red of his LED, the way he avoided eye contact in favor of inspecting the table’s wood grain... Knowing how he felt when he couldn’t express himself helped you de-escalate countless arguments, or hide before things got too intense.

But you didn’t want to de-escalate the situation. You wanted to _end_ it.

If he let you go willingly you might even help him. Looking at his face you imagined his scars gone, his nervous tics and shifting eyes replaced by the built-in serenity distinctive of functioning androids. Of course, you weren’t sure if a memory wipe could completely erase deviancy. And Ralph wouldn’t give himself up anyway.

But why shouldn't he? Androids weren’t supposed to fear, or threaten, or scare people into hiding. Ralph was just a different flavor of something that tried to _kill_ you. How could he love...

Love.

That was what you were missing.

“I’m sorry,” you said, placing down your knife and fork. “I haven’t appreciated what you’ve done for me.”

Standing up, you started walking toward him, sliding a hand across the table and letting it fall behind you. Ralph raised his head slightly, not facing you directly but acknowledging your movement.

He said nothing so you continued. “I guess it’s hard to believe you actually love me, that this isn’t a trick. I think I’ve been provoking you to prove myself right.” You stopped when you got to his seat. “But that’s not fair to you, is it?”

Ralph didn’t answer. He only looked across the table at your empty spot, at the half-finished plate, at the silverware-

“What I'm trying to say is…” You reached out and clung to his hand, causing him to snap his head back to you. “I’ve been just as afraid as you.”

He gazed up into your eyes, expressionless for once. “You love Ralph?”

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I never gave you a chance.” You bent down and leaned in slowly, lips almost touching when he spoke.

“The knife.”

You froze in place. “What?”

“Give Ralph the knife.”

You pulled it out from behind and plunged it forward. Before you could pierce skin he caught your wrist, holding your arm in place as you tried to pry it out. “Let me go!”

Ralph tightened his grip, the pain forcing you to cry out and drop the weapon. He released you, picking it up off the floor and standing as you stumbled back, ready to run. 

He glared at you with a seriousness you’ve never seen from him.

“Ralph promised he would be better, so he’ll forgive you this time. But if you ever try to hurt Ralph again,” he said, raising the knife and pointing the blade to his damaged eye, “you’ll end up just like him.”


End file.
